totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
W poszukiwania króla Juliana
Total Drama: New World – odcinek 4 Spotykamy się z prowadzącą na lodowisku. Tym razem było to dużo większe i znacznie inne lodowisko. Było nawet logo właścicieli tegoż lodowiska, drużyny hokejowej Calgary Flames. Siedzi ona wygodnie na fotelu. Zastukała sobie palcami o stolik stojący obok niej i zabiera z niego listę. Zaznacza coś na niej i poprawia sobie włosy oraz usta błyszczykiem w lusterku, by następnie skierować swój wzrok w kamery. Złożyła ręce w koszyk i zaczęła mówić. Temple: Witam was drodze widzowie w nadchodzącym odcinku. Zanim jednak do tego dojdzie małe przypomnienie ostatnich wydarzeń. Puszczone zostały urywki pobytu w Hiszpanii. Głównie Elijah i spotkanie z tajemniczą babcią pod jakąś aferą przy jednej z kamienic, Abner z Trinity, którzy najwyraźniej już zaczynają planować intrygi i sojusze w programie czy Johna z Mario, których konflikt zaczyna się. Temple: To najciekawsze co spotkaliśmy przed wylotem z Hiszpanii. Oprócz tego i w samolocie doszły nas ciekawe sceny. Remigiusz dostaje niemal zawału, grając w Until Dawn. Matthew spotyka się z wejściem do tajnego punktu w samolocie. John sieje nić konfliktu w Team Rock, proponując Vicky uważać na Mario. Temple: Taaak, zaczyna się robić ciekawie dzięki Johnowi. Matthew natomiast czeka nieprzyjemna niespodzianka jeśli będzie dalej węszył. Robi krzyżyk na kartce przy „Shana przygotowała pułapki” Temple: Były też i zadania. Poznaliśmy umiejętności zawodników przy próbach pokazów jazdy figurowej. Lecą niektóre powtórki tych lepszych i bardziej okazałych występów, które zostały najbardziej docenione. Na koniec poleciał mix upadków. Temple: Zawodnicy musieli też pokonać trasę naszego drugiego zadania. Większość nie spotkała się z problemami, niektórzy mieli niespodziewanie spotkania. Przypomnienie walki Abnera oraz Trinity z „ekipą Wendigo” oraz Matthew, który spotkał króla owych stworów. Zdołał jednak wyjść cało.. niestety. Kapp Temple: Ostatecznie wyleciała Nicole, przez którą drużyna Teamu Broadway przegrała. Winowajcą tego zajścia nieoczekiwanie był pokazany przed chwilą Matthew. W tym momencie pokazano część lodowiska, na którym to trwały ręczne prace wykończeniowe przy tafli wykonywane przez… Izumi: Ile jeszcze mam to przygotowywać, żebyś w końcu odpuściła mi za wszystko ? Widać było już zmęczenie u Japońskiej asystentki i nieco błagalna poza z opuszczoną głową i złączonymi dłońmi. Temple: 'Będzie wszystko cacy to ci MOŻE odpuszczę. Ale widzę pewne niedogodności, twoja praca nie jest idealna. ''Pokazała na kupkę śniegu, która ostała się na bokach lodowiska i była widoczna. '''Izumi: '''No weź, wszystko inne lśni jak trzeba. Łyżwy będą jeździć jak maszyny. Ile jeszcze do rozpoczęcia meczu ? '''Temple: Masz wystarczająco dużo czasu do pojedynku Calgary Flames – Minnesota Wild Spojrzała na zegarek, który wskazywał, że zostały jeszcze 3 godziny do tego momentu. Gdy pokazano Temple to dociekliwych w tym momencie zauważono, że jakiś osobnik majstruje coś w górnych częściach hali przy oświetleniu i jakichś balonach. Temple: Zaś mi nie pozostaje nic innego jak przywitać was w kolejnym odcinku Total Drama… Izumi: … New World. Dodała od siebie Japonka, kończąc wstęp w iście wyśpiewanym tonie. Chwile przed pokazaniem openingu ekran był ciemny, było słychać czyiś upadek.. ' Kanada, Calgary: Każdy zakątek tego z umiejscowionego w Północno-Amerykańskim kontynencie i Kanadyjskim mieście przejmował chłód. Mroźne aura dawała się we znaki wszystkim, którzy tutaj mieszkali bądź też przebywali. Wszak teraz panował tu zgiełk poświąteczny, gdzie sklepy chciały pozbyć się dokuczliwych rzeczy, które ostały po świątecznej gorączce. Zawodnicy spędzali tutaj również czas. Na całe dla nich szczęście ekipa programu podarowała im ubiór, jako taki prezent świąteczny. Porozdzielani po różnych zakątkach miasta przebywali najczęściej w parach. Co porabiają takiego ? Sprawdźmy teraz: ….. Kamera poszła na budynek, gdzie można było wyczytać, że jest tu mini kasyno. W środku zauważamy Remigiusza wraz z Matthew, odbywających partyjki pokera. Jest też profesjonalnie wyglądający krupier imieniem Nate, który dba o przykładane rozkładanie kart. W liczbie żetonów w tym momencie było widać znaczną przewagę u Matthew, który prawdopodobnie wygrywa większość pojedynków. Remigiusz zaś tli się ze złości, co można przeczytać u niego jak z otwartej książki. Czerwień na policzkach czy czole, oraz podniesiona brew wskazywały podniesiony stopień wkurzenia zawodnika. '''Remigiusz: Jakim cudem ciągle tylko przegrywam ?! Wykrzyczał i uderzył z częścią swojej siły w stół. Matthew: Lepszy ma zawsze szczęście. Nasz zakład coraz bliżej końca. Zadrwił z Polaka jego przeciwnik, w spokoju patrząc na swoje karty oraz ilość żetonów. Remigiusz; Zamknij dupę! Nic nie jest jeszcze przesądzone! Zaraz wycarruje i posprzątam cię mimo wcześniejszego feedu. Matthew: Niech wygra lepszy. Remigiusz nerwowo stukał palcami o blat, wyczekując na następny układ kart. Matthew spojrzał jedynie na krupiera jakby porozumiewaczo. Krupier Nate spojrzał na obojga i przetasował talię. Rzucił po dwie karty każdemu i trzy karty położył przed swoim miejscem. Były to: 10 trefl, 7 pik oraz Król karo. Remigiusz zerknął ukradkiem na swoje karty, jak to elitarni gracze pokera mają w zwyczaju. W rękę otrzymał dwa Króle: pik oraz kier. (PZ)Remigiusz: 'Pójdziemy na całość i zniszczymy jego żetonowy Nexus! ''Remigiusz początkowo obrał za taktykę pójście na wabika, podbijając coraz to bardziej pulę wygranej. Matthew nic sobie z tego nie robił z tego i brnął w wojenkę z Remim i jedynie przystawał na podbijane stawki. Gdy już doszło do odpowiednich momentów, krupier wystawił przed siebie dwie pozostały karty dodane w swój szereg. Walet kier oraz 8 karo znalazły się na widoku. Remigiusz pewny swego, że trójka króli da mu zwycięstwo postawił wszystko na środek stolika i pokazał swoje karty. '''Remigiusz: Jak odpowiesz na to mięczaku ! HA! Wyszczerzył się i czekając na karty, jakie trzymał jego rywal na ręce. Matthew: Przykro mi teraz, masz mnie. Przegrałem te rozdanie. Remigiusz: Remi najlepszy, Remi mistrzem pokera jest.. Matthew pokazał swoje karty jakimi były Dama pik oraz As kier. Krupier magicznym ruchem przesunął całą zdobycz swoją w kierunku Matthew, który wygrał w tym momencie do zera potyczkę. Remigiusz patrzył na to z niedowierzaniem. Remigiusz: Toż to scam! Żądam powtórki. Halo riplej! Machał rękami zdezorientowany wynikiem niekorzystnym dla niego. Ubrał się i wyszedł przewietrzyć się przed budynek, mając w ochocie na rozwalenie czegoś po drodze. Matthew i Nate popatrzyli na siebie i uśmiechnęli się złowieszczo. Matthew: Dobra robota Ante.. Nate zmienił strony w swoim podpisanym identyfikatorze, które wskazywały jego prawdziwe imię, jakim było Ante. Ante: Przekręcanie imion czasami jest takie proste. Wzruszył ramionami na fakt, że wystarczyło zmienić jedynie pozycje A oraz N. Matthew: Czasem warto mieć zaległe przysługi. Zaśmiał się złowieszczo. Ante: Życzę powodzenia w twoim dalszym planie. Resztę musisz zrobić sam. Moje sztuczki z podstawionymi kartami jakimi trzeba już się nie zdadzą. Jego znajomy wyszedł w tym momencie na zaplecze salonu. Matthew postanowił wyjść, odmachując wcześniej Ante. Znalazł chwile potem Remigiusz, który nieco ochłonął. Oboje poszli w kierunku skoczni, która znajdowała się nieopodal. Remigiusz: Na serio muszę to robić ? Ostatnio niedomaga moja prawa noga. Próbował udawać jakoby miał ból ze wskazanej przez siebie części ciała. Matthew: Nie wymigasz się, ruszamy tam i będę nadzorował twój występ. Popchnął go przed siebie by wjechał na działającej nieopodal kolejce linowej, która prowadziła prosto do głównego punktu skoczni. Remigiusz: Niech bogowie mają mnie w swojej opiece. Wypowiedział swoje modły, będąc w drodze na skocznie. Matthew: Ja tymczasem muszę wyciągnąć pewien przedmiot do użycia. Zniknął gdzieś, udając się do schowka w okolicach. Remigiusz: I jak ? Mam czekać na znak ? Wyszedł z obiektu, który był zazwyczaj przeznaczany dla skoczków w momencie oczekiwania. Ubrany w narty marki Fischer, gogle oraz kask zaczął ustawiać się i siadł na belkę. Matthew zaś pojawił się w punkcie dla trenerów od machnięcia na start. Gdy oni urządzali „przedstawienie” na skoczni, do punktu przeznaczonego dla komentatorów dobrał się sprzątacz z poczciwym imieniem na koszulce. Był to „Włodek”. Zauważył on, że ktoś ma zamiar sobie skoczyć i przyglądał się. Matthew: Teraz są dobre warunki. Machnął flagą i wyciągnął jakieś urządzenie, które służyło do..: Matthew: Postrzelę go śnieżkami gdy będzie leciał i wywali się o mol skoczni. Przez co nie będzie zdolny brać udział dalej w show. Proste i praktyczne. Remigiusz w tym czasie przeżegnał się i wystartował. Doleciał do progu skoczni i zaczął swój lot. Polak niezdarnie zdołał wybić się i krzywo były postawione narty. Matthew zaczął strzelać w niego śnieżkami z jakiegoś bliższego miejsca, jednak w efekcie to bardziej pomagał niż przeszkadzał w paraboli lotu. Zirytował się nieco Matt. Matthew: Do jasnej ciasnej! Miało to inaczej wyglądać, co za kupa gówna! Remigiusz zdołał bezpiecznie wylądować i przejechał przez dalszą część dołu skoczni. Remigiusz: Ja żyje! Zostaje skoczkiem po tym programie! Uniósł triumfalnie ręce ku górze. Zdjął swoje narty, które wziął i odłożył gdzieś na boku. Matthew: A walić to! No i w pizdu i wylądował. I cały misterny plan też w pizdu! Wyrzucił swój sprzęt na bok i kopnął go nogą. Włodek: '102 metry! Wspaniale! ''Wykrzyczał przez mikrofon sprzątacz, który wcześniej był włączony przez niego. ….. Gdy chłopaki byli zajęci wizytą przy skoczni gdzieś na obrzeżach.. gdzieś bliżej centrum miasta w znanym w tych rejonach Prince’s Island Park przebywali niektórzy zawodnicy. Sprawdźmy teraz co takiego robią… '''Sophia: Skoro już jesteśmy tutaj wyjaśni mi niechęć do mojej osoby.. ? Spoglądnęła w osobę stojącą naprzeciwko, którą to okazała się być… Trinity: Znam takie osoby jak ty. Nie powinnaś szukać czegokolwiek przy Abnerze. Wypowiedziała te zdanie z iście pogardą oraz wrogością w głosie. Sophia: Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że tak napastując każdego kto zbliży się do twojego chłopaka nazbierasz sobie wrogów tutaj ? Postawiła swe łokcie na stoliku, przy którym się znajdowały. Wyjaśniła jej swój punkt widzenia. Trinity: Czy ty coś chcesz teraz osiągnąć tym, co mi teraz wypominasz ? Założyła ręce i spuściła nieco z tonu, szukając wyjaśnień od Sophii i jej „planu”. Sophia: Zapewne wiesz, że długo nie pociągniecie bez sojuszy. Proponuje więc odrzucić uprzedzenia jakiekolwiek. Trinity zastanawiała się przez moment i przypominała sobie jak Abner też jej to wypominał. Trinity: Brzmisz jak mój chłopak. I niezbyt mi się to podoba. Sophia zawinęła nieco kosmyk swoich włosów o palec. Sophia: Nie zawsze musi się nam wszystko podobać. Stwierdzam jedynie prawdę o takich show jak ten, o której jak słyszę wie twój chłopak. Dobrze radzę, jeśli chcecie coś osiągnąć… musicie zawrzeć z kimś sojusz. A nie radzę ufać innym. Sophia postanowiła powstać i oddać dwa kroki by oddalić się nieco od stolika, przy którym znajdowała się Trinity. Odwróciła nieco głowę, by kątem oka spoglądać na Trinity. Sophia: Zresztą decyzja należy do was, a głównie do ciebie. Ja wystawiam rękę w kierunku bliższej wam wygranej. Jak chcesz to pooglądaj sobie innych uczestników. Czy jakkolwiek można komuś innemu tutaj ufać ? Nie powiedziałabym. Ale to tylko mój punkt widzenia. Rozmyśl się nad tym i daj znać wkrótce... Dziewczyna odeszła, zostawiając Trinity w rozmyślaniu nad przebytą rozmową. (PZ)Sophia: Takie programy rządzą się swoimi prawami. Dlatego lepiej od razu mieć furtkę zwaną „sojusz” by się nieco zabezpieczyć. Gra się toczy. Trinity: Pogadam sobie o tym z Abnerem jak tylko znajdzie się okazja... ….. Gdy te dwie dziewczyny przebywały w pobliżu kawiarni… w tym samym czasie po innej stronie tego samego parku spotkali się Abner z Vicky. Abner śpieszył na spotkanie z Trinity, jednak napotkana dziewczyna zajęła nieco jego czasu. Vicky: Mam mętlik w głowie po ostatnich relacjach. Przypomina sobie ostatni odcinek i spotkanie z Johnem. Abner: A cóż to. Los kazał nam się spotkać ? Zauważył dziewczynę z daleka i spytał samego siebie. Następnie podszedł bliżej dziewczyny, witając się z nią. Abner: Witaj współuczestniczko. Co cię sprowadza w te rejony ? Z przyjaznym tonem wypowiedziach przez siebie słów spojrzał się na dziewczynę. Vicky: Uhm. Cześć! Ja? Lubię po prostu takie miejsca, dają mi spokój w duchu. Popatrzyła wzrokiem na okoliczne zamarznięte rośliny, krzewy czy drzewa.. który mimo wszystko zdawały się mieć swój urok. Vicky: Kontakt z przyrodą to coś czego czasami trzeba. Abner wsłuchał się w słowa dziewczyny i przytaknął. Abner: Nie inaczej i ja sądzę. Moja Trinity jest jakby spokojniejsza w takich miejscach. Jak tylko udaje mi się ją zabrać na zewnątrz. Przypomniał sobie nieco swojego życia przed programem. Gdy już skończył wracać w swoją wizje przeszłości, zerknął na zamyśloną wyraźnie dziewczynę. Abner: Więc jest coś, co mąci ci w twoich myślach ? Vicky: Nie. To znaczy… nie wypada mi mówić. Albo raczej nie chce o tym mówić. Speszona coraz to bardziej nerwowo patrzyła na różne strony, byle nie przyznać się o co dokładnie chodzi. Wszak nie ufała za bardzo nikomu. Abner: Dobrze. Widzę, że moja obecność cię dekoncentruje. Do zobaczenia wkrótce. Abner zrobił kilka kroków i nieco przystanął dla pewności czy aby dziewczyna nie będzie chciała go przed tym powstrzymać. Usłyszał jedynie słowa „John” oraz „Mario” wypowiadane przez dziewczynę na tyle głośno, że doszły do niego. (PZ)Abner: 'Widać niektórzy mają tutaj jakieś tajemnice. Interesujące. Zbadam to jak nadarzy się okazja. ''Z pozą myśliciela zakończył zwierzenie. Zaś od dziewczyny w parku odbiegł, znikając z jej pola widzenia.. ….. Opuszczamy już teren Parku. Kamera ujrzała nam teraz kolejne miejsce, z którego słynie miasto dla pobliskich mieszkańców. Mowa o Moście Pokoju, który łączy ze sobą śródmieście z północnym brzegiem rzeki Bow. To tutaj znajdujemy innych naszych zawodników… '''Yukiyo: River flows… Zanuciła nieco melodię piosenki, po chwili spoważniała i w jej oczach objawił się obłęd. Yukiyo: '…in your death. Muahahaha! ''Za nią pojawiła się sceneria jakby piekła i buchającego ognia. Po chwili ktoś zaklaskał, przerywając scenerię i poczucie obłędu u różowo-włosej. 'John: '''Wspaniale pokazywać swoje zapędy w odosobnieniu. Jednak czasami ma się tego niespodziewanego, nachalnego gościa. ''Zbliżył się nieco do dziewczyny. Ta pogroziła mu palcem, by nie podchodził. '''Yukiyo: Nie jestem zadowolona, że ktoś za mną chodzi… Tupnęła nieco nogą i spojrzała na rzekę. Oczekiwaliście, że widzi płynącą krew, jaką ma w swojej wizji ? Niestety nie. John na tyle ją zdekoncentrował, że ma teraz mętlik w myślach. John: 'To zwykły przypadek, że znalazłem się tu za tobą. Uwierz lub też nie… ''Zbliżył się nieco bliżej niej. Dziewczyna na to nie zareagowała i patrzyła dalej w rzekę. '''Yukiyo: Przypadek czy też nie… coś mi mówi, że czegoś chcesz. No więc słucham ? Odwróciła głowę w jego stronę i czekała na jego odpowiedź. John: Doszły mnie słuchy od Michaela, że ty i Irina… Yukiyo po chwili pojawiła się przed nim i wystawiła ostre jak brzytwa ostrza na palcach. Yukiyo: 'Tego tematu… tej osoby… nie chce słyszeć o niej ani słowa. ''Wycedziła przez zęby i widać było w jej ślepiach żądzę krzywdy. 'John: '''Spokojnie moja koleżanko. Mam w planach pozbycie się jej. ''Yukiyo przekręciła nieco głowę na bok i odpuściła nieco chłopakowi. '''Yukiyo: Niby co masz zamiar zrobić ? Ona bynajmniej nie jest kimś, kogo łatwo można się pozbyć… Zaraz co ja powiedziałam do diabła ?! Plunęła na ziemię i przetarła ręką usta, że docenia słowami kogoś takiego jak Irina. John: Na wszystko jeszcze przyjdzie czas. Pochopne działanie nic nie da. Teraz trzeba sprawić, że czyny jej nie polubią prowadzący… Yukiyo: Więc to jest twój plan ? Wkopanie ? John: Na powoli i spokojnie. Kazał uciszyć się nieco. Po tym fakcie kamera z tego miejsca znikła, zostawiając ich samym sobie. ….. Widzimy teraz miejsce, które już zostało poznane w odcinku. Znajdujemy się w hali, gdzie trwa w tym momencie mecz między Calgary a Minnesotą w NHL. Wynik wskazuje 0:0 a mamy już 56 minutę. Na trybunach można dostrzec Mario oraz Irinę… Mario: Czemu akurat ty musiałaś ze mną wygrać w loterii z biletami ? Patrzy zażenowany na zachowującą się jak patus Irinę, która krzycz niecenzuralne słowa i nawołuje do bijatyk. Irina: No walnij go z kija i złam szczękę. Wymachiwała na lewo i prawo rękami. Mario jedynie sięgnął pamięcią do wspomnianej loterii... Retrospekcja. Kilkanaście godzin wcześniej w samolocie doszło do losowania. Wygrane osoby mogły skierować swoje kroki na mecz NHL. Każdy losował karteczki z urny, poskładane tak by nie dało rady zobaczyć, gdzie jest napis NHL – oznaczający wygraną. Na zmianę podchodziły do urny dziewczyny, potem chłopaki. Olivia, Vicky oraz Remigiusz pierwsi zdołali odsłonili swoje karteczki, które oznaczane były X – czyli porażką. Johna, Yukiyo oraz Michaela spotkał ten sam los. Część z nich lamentowała, pozostałym zaś było obojętne czy wygrają czy też przegrają. Całość retrospekcji niezarejestrowała znacznie reakcji każdej z tych osób. Pierwszym wygranym okazał się Mario, który wyjął kartkę po nieudanym losie Vicky. Mario: 'Tylko nie Irina, tylko nie Irina. ''Błagał w duchu, widząc, że zostali już tylko Elijah, Abner oraz Irina. Trinity przed momentem wyciągnęła los z X. Abner również wyciągnął X. '''Mario: Are you kidding me ?! Tyle można było wyczytać w oczach Mario w retrospekcji, Irina: Niechaj los zdecyduje. 50 na 50 to spore szanse. Wyciągnęła i odczytała NHL… Irina: YAAASS! Wreszcie zobaczę tą bitkę! Mario chciał teraz usunąć się w cień. Koniec retrospekcji. Teraz również Mario chce usunąć się w cień, gdy reszta ludzi patrzy się na Irinę jak i jego samego z przerażeniem i niepokojącym wzrokiem. U niektórych było czuć nienawiść z powodu, że Irina nawołuje do skopania tyłka zawodnikowi tutejszej drużyny, który wyraźnie przegrywał bokserskie starcie. Mario: Ściągasz na nas uwagę miejscowych… Próbował zwrócić jej uwagę, ciągnąc za rękaw. Ta jednak była zajęta przyglądaniem się bitki na tafli lodu. A w zasadzie już jego koniec. Irina: Ale cipki. Za moich czasów to się nazywał sport dla prawdziwych chłopów. Puszcza w pamięci widok swój za dzieciaka podczas hokejowych meczów. Mario: Nie przeżyłem tamtych czasów i jestem młody, ale patrząc na ciebie jestem rad, że nie było mi to dane. Mruknął sobie pod nosem, niestety słuch Irina miała dobry i usłyszała wszystko. Irina: 'Co ty tam mówisz pachołku ?! Ja ci dam mnie tak obrażać! ''Szarpnęła go za ucho i trzymała. '''Mario: Ałć, ałć. Kurde! Nie myślałem, że to może tak boleć. Próbował machać rękami na lewo i prawo by odepchnąć Irinę od siebie. W tym momencie padł gol dla miejscowych, którzy triumfalnie wyskoczyli w górę z radości. Efektem gola była fakt, że Irina odpuściła trzymanemu za ucho chłopakowi. Mario wrócił do normalnej pozy, zauważając, że nad nimi jakiś osobnik coś robi na rampach i przy balonach. Mario: Co ten typ… ?! ….. W tym samym budynku, na tym samym meczu, lecz w innej części hali, dokładnie po drugiej jego stronie na mecz spoglądały nasze prowadzące: Izumi oraz Temple. Pierwsza z uwagą patrzyła na mecz, druga zaś głównie miała na głowie sprawy związane z programem. Izumi: Nie jestem fanką tego sportu, ale trzeba docenić, że Kanada to tradycja w nim. Zerknęła na siedzącą obok szefową. Ta rozmawiała przez komórkę. Temple: Zaginął więc… to wietrzy dla mnie problemy. Nie powinnam akurat takiej osoby wysyłać tam w dżunglę. Niby ma mózg, ale ochronić to siebie nie umie. Z irytacją ruszała palcami, przewracając tam między nimi podtrzymywaną monetę. Izumi: Jak zawsze tylko zawodzisz, to do mnie powinien należeć zaszczyt prowadzenia programu. Dostała z monety od Temple, która wymierzyła i pstryknęła palcami wprost w jej czoło. Izumi: 'Ałć. Mimo, że Kanada nie jest taka wspaniała to sama też nie chce wyruszać w Afrykę… Przeraża mnie wizja pobytu tam. ''Temple tymczasem rozłączyła się i spojrzała na swoją asystentkę. '''Temple: Za takie coś zarówno mnie, jak i tobie płacą. Więc nie dramatyzuj mi tutaj. To tylko kilka dni z wizytą tam. Chwile ciszy przerwały teraz głośnie myśli Izumi. Izumi: Najchętniej odwiedziłabym w końcu Japonię.. Temple: Japonia ? A co w niej interesującego ? Zamyśliła się, szukając ciekawego punktu zaczepienia w owej lokacji. Izumi: Jestem w połowie Japonką… Temple: I też właśnie dlatego myślę, że to miejsce jest nieciekawe. Wyszczerzyła się na samo zdanie, które teraz przyszło jej na myśl. Izumi patrzyła zabójczo na nią. Izumi: Stąpasz po cienkim lodzie, moja wstrętna szefowo. Temple: Dlatego cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. Zrobiła generalską pozę i odsalutowała. Gdy one nieco drażniły siebie nawzajem… Po chwili padł gol (tak ten sam, który nieco wyżej mieli przed oczyma Mario wraz z Iriną). Izumi powstała i zaklaskała, gratulując gola. Temple pozostała niewzruszona i patrzyła na coś. Gdy euforia z gola zeszła i każdy usiadł z powrotem – Izumi szturchnęła ochoczo Temple. Izumi: Mogłabyś choć trochę udawać, że oglądasz ten mecz. Temple: Ten chłopak tam… jest zastanawiający. Pokazała palcem w kierunku majstrującego na rampach chłopaka, tego samego co zauważył Mario. ???: Mój plan w końcu się ziści i cały świat o mnie usłyszy! W końcu! Tajemniczy osobnik nacisnął guzik, a z balonów wyleciało prosto na wszystkie trybuny… mnóstwo czekolady oraz piór, który oblepiły siedzących widzów. Izumi oblizała się nieco czekoladą. Izumi: Mhm… orzechowa. Moja ulubiona. Temple: Zatrudniłabym go jakby nie to, że teraz go zamkną za to. Irina: To jest efekt działania współczesnych rodziców i wychowania! Mario: To było niezłe. Całkiem niezłe. Patrzył z podziwem na dowcip. ???: Andy Larkin to ja! Mistrz numerantów! Na rampach pojawili się policjanci i zaczęli ścigać chłopaka. Policjant: Stój chłostku! Znamy twoje wybryki z East Gackle! Nie pozwolimy ci zniszczyć też i Calgary. Sceną goniących policjantów Andy’ego zakończyliśmy wizytę z kamerami tutaj… ….. Przejdźmy teraz do wyjątkowego dla historii tego miasta miejsce, które miało miejsce ponad 30 lat temu. Odbyły się to tutaj w 1988 roku Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie. W wiosce olimpijskiej, zamieszkiwanej przez ówczesnych zawodników wciąż pozostają ślady tych, którzy zdołali zdobyć w tym okresie medale. To właśnie tu ma miejsce spotkanie dwójki naszych zawodników, którzy zwiedzali historyczne miejsce. Olivia: Sport to raczej nie bajka dla mnie, ale miło zobaczyć kawałek historii. Moi krewni fascynują się nim, zdam im relacje. Nawet jeśli od tamtych chwil minęło ponad 30 lat. Zobaczyła gdzieniegdzie wygrawerowane nazwiska na specjalnie przyszykowanych podiach, które stały w niektórych miejscach. W pewnej chwili odezwał się jakiś chłopak. Elijah: Historią jesteś zainteresowana, moja koleżanko ? Siedział sobie na stronach jednego z kampusów i czytał sobie książkę z zaklęciami. Olivię z początku przestraszył osobnik, gdyż odezwał się zaraz po tym, jak minęła ścianę i wyszła na widok schodów. Olivia: 'Dżizas gosh… nie strasz mnie tak yyy… jak ci było na imię ? ''Olivia nie do końca pamiętała kim on jest. Najmniej kojarzyła go z całego castu programu, który dalej bierze udział. '''Elijah: Elijah C. - tyle powinno ci wystarczyć. Przedstawił się przyjaźnie dziewczynie. Odłożył książkę, chowając ją gdzieś za sobą. Olivia: 'Co cię sprowadza więc tutaj ? Bo ja przybyłam zobaczyć coś, o czym słyszałam tylko od starszych członków rodziny oglądającej TV. ''Elijah wystawił palec do góry. Olivia sądząc, że pokazuje na coś popatrzyła na górę. Była tam flaga, która nie wskazywała żadnej flagi. Bardziej chodziło mu o fakt, że nie ruszała się, zaś w okolicy było cicho i spokojnie. '''Elijah: Cisza i spokój to jest to, czego potrzeba w międzyczasie przy trwaniu programu. Za duża ilość osób w jednym miejscu mnie drażni. Olivia: Oh, rozumiem. Przytaknęła nieco głową. Olivia: '''Ja z kolei lubię często bycie w głośnych miejscach. I do tego… '''Elijah: Ci… Czasami idzie wyczytać charakter czy zainteresowanie innych osób. Polecam nauczyć się tego. Szczególnie w programie, gdzie jest kilka jadowitych osób. Przerwał jej na chwile, wtrącając swoje słowa. Olivia: Nie do końca wiem o czym… a raczej o kim mówisz. Elijah jedynie spojrzał na nią niedbale. Elijah: Widać musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć, że reality show bywa okrutne. Olivia już chciała coś odpowiedzieć chłopakowi, gdy za jej plecami dobiegł jakiś hałas. Ta odwróciła się i spojrzała w tamtym kierunku, gdzie efektem dźwięku był czyiś wystrzał z broni. Obok niej po chwili przemknął chłopak, z którym rozmawiała na deskorolce i zniknął za jednym z budynków. Olivia: Tyle pytań, jeszcze więcej odpowiedzi… ….. Zobaczyliśmy już prawie wszystkich, którzy wykonali ciekawsze ruchy po mieście Calgary. Jednak pozostała nam jeszcze samotna owieczka, błądząca po terenach miejskiego Zoo. Tak.. daleko nie trzeba krążyć myślami (dla tych co czytają), żeby wiedzieć, że tą osobą jest: Michael: Chyba tak będzie najlepiej. Spojrzał na ogrodzenia dla obecnych przed nim zwierząt i westchnął. (PZ)Michael: Przeciwstawienie się mojej klątwie to może być to, czego szukam. Chłopak pojawił się przy kilku obiektach dla zwierząt… Papugi siedzące w wielkiej klatce, z której nie mogły uciec gdy go ujrzały wyzywały go od dupków. Niektóre używały cięższych słów, można sobie wyobrazić jakie. Lwy czy tygrysy chciały obrać go za cel, gdy w ich oczach odbijała się jego podobizna. Lamy zaś gdy przechodził obok nich zrobił zamach swoją głową, by odpowiednio wycelować i opluć chłopaka. Jak trafiły głośno rechotały. Po jakimś czasie Michael zauważył furtkę otwartą przy boisku dla małp. Mógł wejść do miejsca, gdzie pracownicy przetrzymywali w schronieniu te najbliższe rodzajowi ludzkiemu rasy zwierząt. Niepewnie przekroczył próg, a w klatkach małpy ze spokojem oglądały i podchodziły nieco bliżej chłopaka. Po paru chwilach napotkał pracownika Zoo, mającego identyfikator „Norman”. Był to nieco otyły, wyglądający na 40 lat na pierwsze wrażenie chłop. Michael: Już mnie nie ma! Ja tylko zobaczyłem, że… Skulił się, sądząc, że oberwie mu się na wtargnięcie. Norman: Ależ nie masz czego się bać. Nikt nie zwraca uwagi na przechodniów, którzy wtargną tutaj. Dyrektor jest czym innym zajęty. A przy małpach jestem tylko ja. Michael zerknął na wielkość obiektu i ilość małp w klatkach. Michael: Przyszedłem tutaj pokonać pewien lęk… Norman: Nic nie musisz mówić. Wyczuwam, żeś przeklęty tak jak ja. Michael z pytajnikami nad swoją głową patrzył zaskoczony na chłopa. Norman: Nie tylko ciebie dopadają klątwy nawiedzonych babć. Michael: Uhm, jestem tutaj pokonać swój lęk i klątwę. Przejechał nieco palcem po jednej z klatek obok, niespodziewanie lub też nie ? Ugryzła go jedna z małp. Norman: Miałem kiedyś klątwę taką jak ty. Lecz została pokonana i znikła. Michael: Wypowiedz mi magiczną formułkę: Jakoż to mogę się oswobodzić z niej ? Michael złączył ręce błagalnie i zamknął oczy, by wsłuchać się w odpowiedź pracownika. Norman: Zasada jest prosta jak budowa cepa: Musisz po prostu nie dawać się zwierzętom i pokazać im kto naprawdę rządzi na Ziemii. Czyż to nie nasza natura ? W większej ilości przypadków. Michael: Taki miałem też zamiar, jednak nie byłem do końca pewny. Norman; Teraz już poznałeś ultra tip, życzę szczęścia w próbie kontroli i pokonaniu zwierząt. Nieznany głos dopadł teraz to miejsce. ???: Kto tam jest ? Norman ? Znowu kogoś wpuściłeś tu ? Norman po cichu podszedł do chłopaka i szepnął mu. Norman: Ucieknij wyjściem rezerwowym o tutaj. Wskazał mu boczne wyjście z budynku, którym Michael wybiegł cały. Opuścił teren Zoo… Tak oto minął im okres pobytu w mieście Calgary. Zawodnicy wkrótce zebrali się i wylecieli z Kanady w kierunku A tlantyku i skierowała się nieco w południowo-wschodni kierunek lotu. ….. Samolot – podróż: Zawodnicy zajęli poszczególne miejsce, do których mogli się udawać. Ostatni zwycięzcy – Anime Weebs rozkoszowali się zwycięstwem. Zaś pozostałe spędzały czas między innymi w klasie ekonomicznej. Zobaczmy wpierw nieco co u tych drugich w trawie piszczy… ….. Trzy dziewczyny zebrały się w łazience, gdzie odbywało nieco rozmów na różne, wymyślone tematy. Przebywały tutaj Vicky, Irina oraz Trinity. Vicky: Myślicie, że należy ufać… no wiecie chłopakom ? Spytała je w pewnym momencie, gdy pomieszczenie zrobiło się przez moment cicho i aż za spokojne, skoro jest tutaj Irina. Irina: Ja by najmniej nie boję się żadnego z tych chłoptasi. Ha Ya! Wymachnęła trzy razy jak przy pokazie karate rękami, by w końcu powrócić do normalnej pozy. Vicky: Żebym ja tak miała inne postrzeganie o sobie. (PZ)Vicky: Nie ukrywajmy, jestem dość przeciętna spośród tych, którzy tutaj są. Trinity: 'Ja nie mam co nie ufać swojemu pyszczkowi misiowi Abnerowi *-* ''Zarumieniła się i zrobiła samej sobie puci puci, przypominając o Abnerze. Dotarło do niej, że jednak nie jest tu sama. 'Trinity: '''To znaczy no. Abnera nie ma się co bać. ''Vicky uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie i wróciła pamięcią do ich spotkania w Parku. '''Irina: Powinniśmy mimo wszystko uważać. Póki nie osądzą, żeby pozbyć się nas jedna po drugiej. Bynajmniej Niemka nie była przekonana do prawdomówności Remigiusza, nie wspominając o Mario, w którym widziała już wrogie jego nastawienie do otoczenia od początku programu. Jednak wolała o tym nic nie mówić póki co. Vicky: Mam wrażenie, że nie wszyscy u nich są w przyjacielskich stosunkach. Podzieliła się tym nieco tajemniczo, nie wyjawiając dokładnych szczegółów. Trinity: Och darujmy sobie takie rozmowy. Co ma być to będzie. Ze spokojem odpowiedziała. W duchu jednak pamięta o rozmowie z Sophią. Trinity: Ale zmieniając temat. Wśród przyszłych miejsc, gdzie wylądujemy obstawiam… Kamera nie pozwoliła nam na widok i słuch rozmawiającej trójki. Ekran stał się ciemny. ….. Następnie widzimy inne osoby, będące wśród stref ekonomicznych. W sali z sprzętem typowym dla siłowni trenowali swoje ciało lub kondycje Remigiusz oraz Michael. Remigiusz: Ziom wolniej, bo nabawisz się kontuzji. Spoglądał na chłopaka, który obijał worek do bicia, trenując ciosy swoje. Remigiusz sam podnosiły jedynie niemrawo hantla o wadze 15 kg. Michael: Czasem trening wymaga poświęceń. (PZ)Michael: A raczej klątwa. Remigiusz: 'Nie uwierzysz ziom jaki ze mnie Małysz. Czuje, że spełnię się w roli skoczka. ''Michael jednak ignorował go nieco. Wciąż skupiony w uderzanie worka. Po chwili jednak ogarnął się i dotarło do niego słowa Remiego. '''Michael: '''Oh tak. Powodzenia w takim razie. '''Remigiusz: Poszczycę się przed tobą co mnie spotkało. Zaczynając… Remigiusz zaczął swą opowieść, która zawierała pełno kłamstw oraz pominięcie partyjki z Mario. Zaś sceneria poszła w inne miejsce… ….. W tym samym czasie w obiekcie przeznaczonym dla wygranych Olivia wraz z Abnerem, których niespodziewanie odwiedziła Temple. Olivia: A ciebie akurat co tu sprowadza pani prowadząca ? Pociągnęła za rurkę, którą popijała sobie drinka i patrzyła w stronę niebiesko-włosej osóbki. Abner: Czym to zaszczycamy się twoją obecnością ? Zapytał z miłym spojrzeniem w oczach, spoglądając na Temple. Temple: Jacy mili *-* Prowadzenie programu popłaca jednak. Nawet, jeśli to może być próba osiągnięcia jakichś korzyści. Zapisała to sobie na kartce. Abner nie chętnie machnął ręką jakby nie zgadzając się. Abner: Ależ skąd, tylko ci się wydaje. (PZ)Abner: Jednak nie jest taka głupia jak mi się zdawało. Temple wystawia głowę w zwierzeniu Abnera. Temple: Ja wszystko widzę, słyszę i… Nie zapominajmy, że jesteśmy w kibelku. A Abner w tej chwili puścił gazy. Temple: … nieważne. Tego się nie spodziewałam. Temple zrobiło się niedobrze, miała wymiotować i schowała głowę za drzwiami. Abner tylko uśmiechnął się głupio. Zwierzenie ciut dłuższe się skończyło. Temple: Nie liczcie na żadne korzyści. Sprawdzam tylko czy wszystko tutaj okej. Kamera nawala i trzeba to sprawdzić. Shana chodź no tu. To na pewno ta! Wskazała na kamerę przy barze. Shana przyszła tutaj i zaczęła majstrować. Temple: Za ile wyrobisz się ? Shana: Zajmie mi to jakiś czas. Do godziny. Olivia i Abner patrzyli zaciekawieni na dziewczyny z ekipy. Temple: 'Że też tylko jakimś cudem nie wiem kto jest za to odpowiedzialny. ''Retrospekcja. Zamaskowany osobnik uderzył w kamerę i zniknął obraz. Złamał przy tym jakąś część w niej, przez co obraz zanikł. Koniec retrospekcji. '''Olivia: Chyba jednak nie będzie dane nam porozmawiać tutaj. Abner: Spokojnie moja droga, przyjdzie czas na to. Kiedy indziej. Olivia i Abner ze spokojem położyli się i zamknęli oczy, by nieco uspokoić się w duchu. Nie przeszkadzała im przy tym majstrująca Shana. Temple zaś odeszła, załatwiając swoje inne problemy. ….. W osobnym pomieszczeniu, będącym częścią ekskluzywnej części samolotu… przed ekranem z grą Just Dance rywalizowali Sophia i Matthew. Matthew: Nie daje już rady. Ona jest całkiem niezła. Mruknął do siebie jak najciszej się dało i zerknął na rywalkę. Próbował czasami podciąć ją, lecz ta nic sobie z tego nie robiła. Sophia: Co tam mamroczesz ? Po prostu daj z siebie wszystko. Robiła wygibasy, będąc zdecydowanie do przodu z wynikiem. Matthew: 'I myślisz, że jesteś taka cwana ? ''Zrobiła zamach ręką przy tańcu, uderzając Matthew w twarz. '''Matthew: Zabawne. Tylko na tyle cię stać. Pomasował punkt, w którym dostał i zaczął taniec. Powoli nadganiał wynikiem. Sophia: Jesteś jednak lepszy niż mi się zdawało. Matthew; 'Uważaj bo to nie koniec. ''Chłopak chciał za wszelką cenę nie być ofiarą losu i przegrać. Wystawił jakieś lusterko, które miał w kieszeni i ustawił tak, by światło oślepiło dziewczynę. '''Sophia: Głupku nie świeć mi po oczach. Zdezorientowała się i wpadła na Matthew. Oboje padli na ziemię. Pocałowali się lekko. W odruchu zaraz powstali. Matthew: Kto ci pozwolił mnie… Nie dokończył i dostał z plaskacza. Sophia: To wszystko twoja wina. I twojej intrygi w tej grze. Matthew: Nie będziesz mi tu była lepsza ode mnie w tańczeniu. Sophia: Ból dupska widzę. Nie zagram z tobą więcej. Wkurzona poszła. Matthew odgonił ją ręką, że niech sobie idzie. Matthew: Łaski bez. Nie będę przegrywał. ….. Gdy Sophia odeszła, zostawiono Matta samemu sobie. Ostatnia osoba w Anime Weebs zaczęła gdzieś niedaleko zaczątek rozmowy z członkinią ekipy w programie… Izumi: Czegóż to osoba posiadająca krew Japońską podobnie jak ja tutaj szuka. Przebywały w kąciku muzycznym. Yukiyo kombinowała coś przy strunach. Uśmiechnęła się… i bynajmniej to nie był przyjacielski uśmiech. Yukiyo: Ktoś przyszedł pomóc mi w testach. W jej oczach pojawiła się kolejna żądza krwi. Izumi wyciągnęła paralizator. Izumi: Mogłam się tego spodziewać. Zaiste dobrym pomysłem było czytanie twojego zgłoszenia najwięcej z wszystkich. Yukiyo: 'Pokaż na co cię stać, cheerleaderska szmulo. ''Izumi przewróciła teatralnie oczami. Wyciągnęła zza siebie maskę hokejową, upodabniając się do cosplay Jasona. '''Izumi: Znasz jedynie część tego, kim i czym się zajmuje. Poleciała klimatyczna muzyczka, jakby z horroru gdy przyszedł czas na starcie. Yukiyo wyszarpała coś z fortepianu. Była teraz uzbrojona w ostry kawałek drewna. Yukiyo: Highway to death! Wykrzyczała i ruszyła migiem w Izumi. Przez złość w oczach zmisowała. Izumi zrobiła zwinny unik, traktując różowo-włosą pokopaniem prądem o napięciu 50 tysięcy Volt. Padła na ziemię nieprzytomna. Yukiyo: Bitch! Zdążyła wypowiedzieć przed upadkiem. Izumi pstryknęła palcami i dwójka stażystów ją zabrała w tajemnicze miejsce. Izumi; Nigdy więcej takich numerów koleżanko. Inaczej uaktywnię się i będę tą „Krwawą Cheerleaderką” jaką zdawało mi się słyszeć w szkole. (A może raczej z innego show) ….. W tym momencie w odosobnieniu wśród ładowni Mario coś majstruje przez jakiś skrzyniach. Mario: 'Wyczuwam, że znajdę coś ciekawego. '(PZ)Mario: 'Co również pomoże mi nieco z niektórymi osobami tutaj. ''Próbował łomem wyłamać odpowiednio skrzynię, by ją otworzyć. Elijah zaś obserwował przyczajony i coś zapisywał w swoim notatniku. '''Mario: Jeszcze jeden ruch, już prawie. Skrzynia otworzyła się. Mario nabawił się przy tym drzazgi w palcu. Spojrzał na zawartość, która zawierała… pełne stosy jedzenia w paczkach. Mario: Ah dammit. Bezużyteczne prowianty. Wtedy dobiegł zarówno jego, jak i obserwującego Elijaha głos. Było słychać męskiego osobnika. ???: Nie ruszaj moich rzeczy, dobrze ci radzę. Inaczej wymierzę karę. Mario: Nie przypominam sobie byśmy mieli kucharza. Kim jesteś ? ???: Przekonasz się już wkrótce. Adios. Tajemniczy głos zamilknął na dobre. Było słychać podgwizdywanie pod koniec. Elijah: Ślady moje prowadzą do nieznanej osoby… Elijah widać było jak wypowiada jego imię, lecz głos jego został usunięty. Zaś przed Mario przeleciała jakaś karteczka z imieniem dobrze mu znanym. Chodziło o Irinę. Karteczka wyleciała z skrzyni, którą wcześniej otworzył. Mario złapał kawałek papieru i przeczytał. Mario: Dość interesująca wiadomość. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i poszedł wyrzucając kartkę za siebie. Elijah również gdzieś wsiąknął. Tymczasem kolejna osoba wychyliła się zza jednej ze skrzyń. W ręce trzymała informacje o Mario. Podniósł kartkę o Irinie. John: Irina ma wiele alergii. Jedną z nich jest uczulenie na Wanilię. Zerknął jeszcze raz na tą od Mario. John: 'Oboje są wyjątkowymi alergikami. Żaby… ''Tym słowem zakończono wizytę w samolocie. Widzimy scenkę z narysowaną Afryką, przez której teren przelatujemy. ….. Madagaskar. Miejsce wyzwania: Samolot zaś w końcu doleciał do naszego następnego celu. Była to afrykańska kraina, konkretnie wyspa słynąca z lemurów. Madagaskar – bo tak się zwie lokacja. To tu przyjdzie nam obserwować następne poczynania zawodników. Prawie wszyscy wyszli z samolotu (poza pewnym zawodnikiem, Shaną i tajemniczą osobą) i mijając tubylców, którzy widać było nie żyli w bogactwach. Kraj uchodzi za jeden z biedniejszych. Ekipa programu i uczestnicy udali się jednak przez okoliczne pastwiska. Zakończyli przejażdżkę przed wejściem do dżungli, gdzie czekało na nich ich pierwsze wyzwanie. Był to znaczny obszar, gdzie przyjdzie odbywać się odcinek. '''Temple: Witajcie drodzy uczestnicy. Jak wam się podobała mała przejażdżka po Madagaskarze ? Zapytała wpierw uczestników, zanim poda im treść zadania. Zawodnicy rozejrzeli się jeszcze raz. Kogoś tutaj jednak brakowało.. niektórzy tutaj to zauważyli. Mario: Ale syf i brud na tej wyspie. Trinity: Nie wytrzymałabym tutaj długo. Remigiusz: Mamy tutaj serio zostawać trzy dni ? Temple wtrąciła się, słuchając narzekań. Zamierzała odpowiedzieć na pytanie. Temple: Zasadniczo… zobaczymy czy nie polecimy zaraz po wyzwaniu do RPA. Sophia: 'Ty lepiej powiedz czemu nie ma z nami Yukiyo ?! ''Wszyscy zerknęli szukając jej wzrokiem, faktycznie jej nie było. Izumi zakaszlała. '''Izumi: Ona odpoczywa. I nie jest zdolna do starań w dzisiejszym wyzwaniu. Widzimy jak w samolocie jest ukryta i przywiązana do jednego z łóżek, gdzie smacznie sobie śpi. Matthew: To trochę nie fair, że brakuje nam jednego członka drużyny. (PZ)Matthew: Choć będzie na kogo zwalić winę za porażkę. Temple: 'W tym przypadku i tak żeby wyrównać nieco szansę jedna osoba od was musiałaby odpoczywać. Więc wychodzi, że nic się nie dzieje. ''Wzruszyła tylko ramionami na fakt braku różowo włosej. '''Abner: Wyjaw w takim razie co nas czeka tutaj ? Temple: Już wyjaśniam. No więc... Poprawiła się nieco i starała się skupić by nie powiedzieć przypadkiem czegoś, co nie mogli oni wiedzieć. Zawodnicy niecierpliwili się. Trinity: No… John: '''...mów… '''Wszyscy: ...ŻE JUŻ! Temple zwiało włosy do tyłu od wspólnego jęku zawodników. Wystawiła w ręce w geście i obrony i postarała już wyjaśniać. Temple; No dobrze już, dobrze. Waszym zadaniem jest odnalezienie woreczków o wadze od 0,5 kg do 3 kg ukrytego przez naszego specjalnego wysłannika. Musicie znaleźć je w dżungli. Każda z nich zawiera plony z drzew wanilii. Irina: Wanilia ? Czemu akurat ona ? Spytała prowadzącej nieco nerwowo. Mario i John spojrzeli się na nią. (PZ)John: Mam… (PZ)Mario: ...cię. Temple: Jak niewielu z was wie, ten kraj słynie z zdobyczy tej słynnej rośliny. Dlatego postanowiliśmy wykorzystać to przy zadaniu. Elijah podniósł rękę. Elijah: Czy w tym lesie czekają nas niebezpieczeństwa ? Zawodnicy drgnęli na myśl o dzikich zwierzętach, żyjących tam. Temple: Nie macie co się martwić. Aż tak nie jest niebezpieczny. Jedynie Fossa madagaskarska może stanowić niebezpieczeństwo. Izumi chciała coś powiedzieć. Temple zauważyła to i przystawiła jej palec. Temple: Zaczynamy wyzwanie. Tutaj macie swoje kompasy, kierujcie się na północ jak zdecydujecie się zakończyć. *rzuca każdemu* Macie godzinę na poszukiwania. Życzę szczęścia! Ruszajcie. Zawodnicy weszli niemrawo do dżungli i zniknęli nieco za pierwszym drzewem. Na początek chcieli się nieco naradzić i skupili się na byciu w grupkach. Zanim jednak przejdziemy do tego, krótka rozmowa prowadzącej z asystentką. Izumi: '''Czemu nie powiedziałaś im od razu o drugiej części i tym królem lemurów wraz z Noa... '''Temple: Cichutko. Niech to pozostanie tajemnicą. Może znajdą ich przy okazji szukania wanilii. Ten przemądrzalec na pewno zostawił po sobie jakiś ślad w tej dżungli. Zaś Król może odpowiadać za jego zaginięcie. Izumi: Miejmy nadzieje, że wiesz co robisz. Temple: No risk no fun. Droga koleżanko trochę wiary w zakończenie iście pozytywne. Izumi przytaknęła niechętnie. Pojawił się stolik i krzesła, a one usiadły, po czym zaczęły sączyć drinki. Wszystko przyniesione przez stażystów. ….. Wyzwanie cz.1 '' '' W dżungli zaś doszło do narad jak już wspomniano. Każdy dostał również plecak, których komplety tutaj leżały, ażeby mieli gdzie schować worki. Każda grupa również miał swoją wizję odbycia zadania… Team Broadway: Trinity: 'Chyba nie trzeba zbytnio się wysilać z pomysłem na zadanie. ''Cała pozostała trójka spojrzała na nią porozumiewawczo. '''Elijah: Myślę, że rozdzielenie się jest najsensowniejsze. (PZ)Elijah: Nie będą mi przeszkadzać. Wyczuwam, że o coś więcej tutaj chodzi. John: 'Będzie większe pole na przeszukanie terenu. '(PZ)John: Oraz mało sabotaż w stronę Team Rock, jak nikt nie zauważy. Michael: 'Popieram wasze myślenie. '(PZ)Michael: To będzie ta próba, której potrzebuje by przerwać klątwę. Trinity: Rozejdźmy się więc i do boju Team Broadway! Wszyscy entuzjastycznie podnieśli ręce. Po czym każdy poszedł w swoją stronę, zabierając wcześniej plecaki po jednym dla każdego... ….. Anime Weebs: Sophia: Powinniśmy wybrać czy działamy w dwójkach czy każdy solo ? Wypowiedziała swoją myśl i zerknęła na kolegów. (PZ)Sophia: Zdecydowanie bardziej wolałabym Yukiyo niż kolegę Matthew. Powinnam nazwać go ostrzej, ale jeszcze panuje nad sobą. Matthew: A kto ci pozwolił rządzić się tak ?! Oboje strzelali w siebie iskrami z oczu. Matthew zrobił krok chcąc wszcząć bójkę. Powstrzymał go Abner. Abner: Oboje spokój. Nie wiem co zaszło. Ale trzeba się uspokoić. Próbował nieco schłodzić głowy tej dwójki. Olivia: 'Jeśli mogę coś powiedzieć… ''Abner machnął ręką, sugerując żeby mówiła. '''Olivia: Powinniśmy mimo wszystko się rozdzielić. Szczególnie patrząc na nich. Matthew: Nie miałbym zamiaru współpracować jakkolwiek blisko z tą… nawet brak mi słów. Sophia: Twój mózg jest tak mały, że nie potrafisz tego zrobić. Idę sama, bo nie chce już widzieć jego twarzy. Zabrała plecak i zniknęła gdzieś za drzewem. Matthew pokazał w jej stronę środkowy. Gdy ich oczy już jej nie widziały zabrał i swój plecak. Matthew: Życzę szczęścia wam i sobie. Odszedł byle dalej. W przeciwnym kierunku niż Sophia. Olivia: Jak dzieci. Myślałem, że jesteśmy taką zgraną drużyną. Abner: 'Poszukajmy może jednak razem ? Będzie raźniej. ''Olivia zamyśliła się. Uśmiechnęła do chłopaka. '''Olivia: '''Taki mix może zadziałać. Ruszajmy. '''Abner: I takie myślenie mi się podoba. Idziemy. Wzięli za plecaki i ruszyli. Za kurs obrali inne miejsce niż te, w którą ruszyli Matthew oraz Sophia… ….. Team Rock: W tej drużynie doszło do niecodziennego zachowania Iriny… Irina: Wolę poszukiwać sama… (PZ)Irina: I żeby nikt nie dowiedział się o mojej słabości. Vicky: 'Ja z kolei byłabym za działaniem razem. ''Zerknęła ukradkiem na Mario, tak by tego nie zauważył. '''(PZ)Vicky: Trzeba rozwiać wątpliwości. Remigiusz i Mario ustalali coś między sobą. Irina rzuciła w nich kamieniem. Irina: '''Halo! Co to za tajemne narady. '''Mario: Postanowiliśmy, że… Remigiusz: Będziemy działać wspólnie. Mario: 'A Irina będzie nas prowadzić. '(PZ)Mario: To co się teraz stanie będzie zabawne. Irina: Nie! Ja nie… to znaczy wy się bardziej nadajecie. Mario uśmiechnął się podle pod nosem. Remigiusz: 'Z całej naszej drużyny ty świrusko powinnaś wiedzieć jak działać w dżungli. W końcu sama jesteś zwierz… ''Oberwał z mocnej linijki w główkę i skulił się z bólu. '''Irina: Twoje niedoczekania, łachudro. Idziemy! Za mną! Vicky i Remigiusz trzymający się za głowę ruszyli za Iriną, która zniknęła. Każdy z nich zdołał zabrać wcześniej plecak. Na końcu zdołał ustawić się Mario. Mario: Łatwiutko. Będę teraz nią sterować niczym marionetką… Przeszedł obok skupiska chwastów i zarośli. Zza tych większych zarośli usłyszał te zdanie tajemniczy osobnik, ukryty w nich. ???: O to się dopiero okaże, kto kim będzie ruszał. ….. Matthew jakiś czas truchtał sobie po lesie. Nie należał do atletów, plecak ważył swoje. Przystanął przy jakimś większym drzewie i usiadł obok niego. Matthew: Te zadanie ledwo się zaczęło, a już mam dość. Zerknął na kompas. Północ, gdzie powinien powrócić wskazywana jest na prawą stronę, od miejsca gdzie aktualnie się znajduje. Matthew: Jestem pewny, że pójście na południe bardziej się opłaci. Już miał zamiar ruszyć, jak usłyszał szelest liści i odfruwające ptaki. Matthew: Phi. To na pewno któryś z zawodników. Najpewniej Sophia coś działa niedaleko. Skierował się na południe. Jakieś ślepia z dzikim jak kot wzrokiem obserwują go jak rusza dalej. ….. Elijah tymczasem odnalazł jako jeden z pierwszych worek o wadze 1 kg. Elijah: Niewątpliwie reszta jeszcze nic nie znalazła, więc zawsze coś. Wrzucił go do swojego plecaka i ruszył dalej. Zauważył jakieś zwierzę, wyglądające na drapieżnika. Na pysku miała jakąś krew. Elijah: No tak, zdaje się, że spotkałem zwierzę o którym wspominała prowadząca. Próbował ją jakoś obejść, nie robiąc szumu wokół siebie. Nagle jednak pojawił się tam niespodziewany gość, który zaczął walczyć z fossą madagarską. Michael: 'To moja próba. No choć tu wiwerowata gnido. ''Elijah spojrzał zaskoczony na Michaela. '''Elijah: Michael ? Co ty tu do licha robisz ? Michael: O, mój kompan. A nic. Próbuje odzyskać worek, który mi zabrała sprzed nosa. Skłamał. Tak naprawdę to… (PZ)Michael: Czas pokonać swoją klatwę. HA YA! Uderzył w kamerę. Obraz znikł. Elijah: Tylko wiesz, że to gatunek zagrożony wyginięciem i… Fossa zaryczała i pojawiły się jej przyjaciele, otaczając tą dwójkę. Michael: Nie robicie na mnie wrażenia. Elijah: To się nie może dobrze skończyć. Pokiwał przecząco głową i strach było u niego widać. ….. Irina szła nadal na przodzie Team Skały wyraźnie czując się coraz gorzej. Irina: Nie czuje się dobrze. Kichnęła i pociągnęła za nos. Remigiusz i Vicky: Może lepiej się wrócisz do obozu spowrotem. Mario: NIE! Niech w końcu wytropi nam… Krzyknął. Po chwili dotarło do niego co powiedział. Irina była w zbyt kiepskim stanie, by zareagować jako tako. Vicky: 'Czy to coś przypadkiem przed nami nie ukrywasz ? ''Założyła ręce i spojrzała z wyrzutem w stronę Mario. '''Mario: Nie to nic takiego. Spróbował ze spokojem uniknąć jakichkolwiek podejrzeń. (PZ)Mario: Nie mogą się dowiedzieć. (PZ)Vicky: John miał racje. Remigiusz przerwał nieco chłodny nastrój w powietrzu swoim znalaziskiem. Remigiusz: Patrzcie, mamy worek. Zabrał ze sobą worek z 2 kg wanilii. Irina: Doskonale. Kichnęła po raz kolejny. Z ukrycia ich obserwował zaś John, który wypuścił im przed nosem żabkę powszechną tutaj o kolorze pomarańczowym. Mario wzdrygnął się na samą myśl. Mario: Zabierzcie tą żabę nim… I on również zaczął kichać. Vicky spojrzała to na jedno, to na drugie. Vicky: Zaraz… czy wy przypadkiem na macie jakichś alergii. Irina niemrawo podniosła rękę, jakby potwierdzając i przyznając się. Irina: Kończę tą farsę. Mam alergię na wanilię. (PZ)Irina: O innych nie muszą wiedzieć. Jeszcze nie. Vicky: 'A ty ? ''Na Mario skoczyła żabka, ten dalej kichał. Mario nie odezwał się słowem. Vicky zabrała żabę ze sobą, zamykając ją w jakimś małym słoiczku. 'Mario: '''Jesteś wredna, wiesz ? ''Kolejny kich. '''Vicky: Zasłużyłeś sobie. Uśmiechnęła się. (PZ)Mario: Pożałuje jak to się zakończy. Te wstrętne miejsce. Kicha Remigiusz: Dalej drużyno, na przód. Irina i Mario marudzili coś między kolejnymi kichnięciami. John: Mission accomplished. John zniknął w odmętach dżungli. Team Rock zaś poszedł w drugą, przeciwną stronę. ….. Sophia tymczasem natrafiła na dziwne znalezisko oraz trop. Sophia: Te wióry, rozciągają się jakby miały gdzieś prowadzić. Wzięła i dwoma palcami przyjechała nieco po ziemi. Droga z wiór pozostałych po kwiatach wanilii wskazywał jej udać się w prawą stronę. Sophia: 'Coś czuje, że to pułapka. Ale… a co mi tam. ''Udała się za tropem. Trochę przyśpieszyliśmy tempo w odcinku. Sophia poszła najpierw w prawo, potem lewo dochodząc do drzewa, za drzewem na wprost. Przy wielkim kamieniu znów skręt w prawo. Leżał również worek z wanilią. Oznaczony o wadze 2,5 kg. Dziewczyna zabrała go do plecaka, '''Sophia: Ktoś chyba celowo zostawił to. I odpowiada za wióry. Trzeba wyruszyć dalej. Jak powiedziała tak i zrobiła. Jednak przez całą jej drogę obok niej wśród krzaków i gąszczu dziczy przemycały się jakieś tajemnicze istoty. Wyraźnie były zainteresowane nią... ….. Olivia i Abner w tym czasie również znaleźli worek o wadze 1,5 kg. Chłopak wziął ciężar tachania go dalej. Olivia: Myślisz, że innym naszym idzie dobrze ? Abner: My zróbmy po prostu swoje. Potem martwmy się jak przegramy. Podrapał się po głowie. Dziewczyna przypomniała mu o niesfornej dwójce. Abner: Sophia na pewno daje sobie radę sama. Jest niezłą zawodniczką. Przypominał sobie poprzednie wyzwania i jej udział w nich. Olivia: To fakt, do tej pory przewodziła nam. Abner: Widocznie ma dzisiaj zły dzień. Miejmy nadzieje, że poradzimy sobie bez tego. Próbował nieco uspokoić nastrój. Poklepał dziewczynę i porozumiewawczo dał do zrozumienia, że czasami tak bywa. Olivia: 'A co sądzisz o drugim naszym członkiem zwanym Matthew ? ''Abner zastanowił się chwile nad tym. '''Abner: Nie mam z nim zbytniego kontaktu. Ale wydaje się… żeby niezbyt mu ufać. Olivia wtrąciła swoje słowa na odpowiedź chłopaka. Olivia: '''Według mnie bywa miły. Tylko się z tym nie obnosi. '''Abner: Każdy może mieć swoje zdanie. Ja mówię co widzę. Wzruszył ramionami. Zrobił parę kroków i nagle zatrzymał się. Dziewczyna wpadła na niego idąc za nim i wpadając na niego. Olivia: Coś się stało ? Abner: Lemury. Na gałęzi obserwowały ich te zwierzęta. Zeskoczyły po drzewie i gdzieś pobiegły. Zachęcały też, żeby ludzie za nimi pobiegły. Abner: One chyba czegoś… Olivia minęła chłopaka i udała się za lemurami. Abner: Ech te laski. Pewnie zbyt słodkie dla niej. I chce mieć jednego dla siebie. Pobiegł czym prędzej za nią. ….. Wyzwanie cz.2 Team Rock prowadzony przez Remigiusza błądził po dżungli. Remigiusz: Mam wrażenie dejavu. Mario: Mijamy już TE drzewo 4 raz, neandertalczyku. Kichnięcie. Cut-scenka na której widać jak Team Rock robi cały czas kółka. Irina: Jakbym miała siły, dostałbyś manto. Smarknęła w chusteczkę. Vicky: Z tego co się orientuje zawsze szliśmy w prawo, teraz pójdziemy… Remigiusz: 'W lewo! Jestem geniuszem. ''Cała drużyna przewróciła oczami. Poszli w tamtą stronę. ….. Trinity dokonała w przybliżonym czasie znaleziska. '''Trinity: W końcu jakiś pozytyw. Zabrała worek z 2 kg wanili na plecak. Udała się na zachód, gdzie wskazywał jej kompas. Trinity: 'Jeszcze z 1 kg mogę ponieść. Na więcej mnie nie stać. ''Pociągnęła przypadkiem za jakąś lianę. Uruchomiła tym samym pułapkę, w postaci spadającego głazu. Cudem umknęła przed zgnieceniem. '''Trinity: Kto do licha ustawia tutaj takie pułapki ?! Na jej głowę spadła kartka, gdzie wyczytała… Trinity: Nie może być! ….. John tak jak i Team Rock kręcił się. Błądząc tak w końcu trafił na… John: Hm? Te ślady jakby gdzieś prowadziły. Natrafił na rozciągającą się w obie strony skupisko wiór, tych samych po których wcześniej podążyła Sophia. John: 'Pytanie w którą stronę powinienem pójść. ''Usłyszał jakieś dziwne głosy za dwoma drzewami na wschód od niego. Poszedł to sprawdzić. '''John: Ciebie tu się nie spodziewałem. Nieznany osobnik coś próbował powiedzieć. ….. Sophia wciąż podążała za wiórami jakiś kawał dalej. Dopóki na jej drodze nie pojawiły się... ???: Rico, pora na ostrzał artyleryjny! Jej oczom ukazały się cztery pingwiny. Jeden z nich odezwał się do drugiego. Ten zaś dał jakiś dziwny głos i zaczął strzelać z gęby jakimiś nasionami. ???: Myślę szefie, że powinniśmy... Szef/Skipper: Cicho szeregowy. Nie pozwolimy jej iść dalej. Sophia schowała się za pobliskim drzewem. Sophia: 'Co tu do licha robią pingwiny ?! '???: Zróbmy jej desant z dwóch stron. Szef/Skipper: '''Dobra myśl Kowalski! Rico z lewej, Szeregowy z prawej! Wykonać! '''Szeregowy: Dobrze, jak już uważacie. Rico: KYAAAHUU! Zaczęli się zbliżać do drzewa. Sophia uśmiechnęła się, słysząc ich plan. Wzięła jakąś lianę, która zwisała przed nią. ….. Matthew spokojnie w oddali od walczącej Sophii z pingwinami zdobył już kolejny worek dla ich drużyny. 1 kg dodatkowy, znaleziony przez Matthew oddala drużynę od pozostałych. Matthew: Poszukam jeszcze przy krańcu północnym. Udał się na północ. Szedł za wskazówką kompasa. Matthew: Może jednak coś ten ktoś schował i tam. Na jego drodze pod nogami pojawił się jakiś korzeń drzewa o który się potknął. Kończąc tym samym w… Temple: Coś szybko ci poszło. Izumi: Znalazłeś w ogóle coś ? Spojrzały zaskoczone, że ktoś tak szybko do nich wrócił. Zostało im grubo ponad połowa czasu. Matthew: 'Ehkem… to ja się wracam. ''Już miał zamiar przeciąć teren dżungli, gdy usłyszał. '''Temple: Sit Down! Now! Nie ma powrotu jak już wylazłeś. Matthew: '''Nie fair! To był przypadek! '''Temple: Pochwal się raczej co zdobyłeś. Matthew mamrocze coś po słowiańsku i wyciąga znalezisko. ….. Michael tymczasem przez większość czasu trwał w walce z Fossami. Nie zauważył również, że Elijah gdzieś uciekł, goniony przez kilka tych zwierzaków. Całą resztę pokonał Michael. Leżały teraz zmęczone i poobijane. Część uciekła w siną dal. Michael: I kto jest wygranym! Ty durna klątwo. Ujrzał przed sobą dwa worki z wanilią, po 2 kg każdy. Michael: To mój najlepszy dzień w tym programie. Zabrał worki. Wymasował sobie nieco czoło. Michael: Dziwne, mam wrażenie, że o czymś zapomniałem. W istocie zapomniał już o Elijahu. Widać efekt walki sprawił niepamięć w wydarzeniach na krótko przed. Chłopak poszedł w nieznanym sobie kierunku, znikając za drzewem. ….. Abner i Olivia podążali wciąż za lemurami, których z upływającą drogą było coraz więcej. Powoli się z tego faktu niepokoili. Olivia: Coraz mniej mi się podoba pomysł podążania tam gdzie te zwierzaki. Abner: Wiesz, może zwyczajnie chcą pomóc ? Olivia: Mam inne przeczucie. Wtedy lemury wypchnęły je pod skupisko lemurów. Jeden z nich siedział na tronie i miał specjalną koronę, na szczycie malutkiego drzewa. Obok niego siedział służący. Król: Nędzne człowieki! Uklęknijcie przed Wielkim Julianem Wszechmogącym! Para spojrzała na niego. Król oberwał z kamienia. Król: Morris! Mój królewski Julianowy zadek jest ignorowany. Nie robię na nich wrażenia, jak wy marny bezużyteczny plebsie. Czas zastosować na człowiekach próbę czaszki. Morris pociągnął za sznurek. Wyleciał przed nogami Olivii i Abnera ludzki szkielet. Król Julian: Rozpoczynamy teściowo! Morris: Chciałeś powiedzieć teściwo, szanowny Królu. Król Julian: Wiem co powiedziałem! Wspomnieniem przez ciebie o mojej teściowej wywołujesz bardzo złe duchy przeszłości! Morris: '''To król miał kiedyś królową? '''Król Julian: '''Dużo więcej czasu miałem teściowych, którzy wiecznie byli obrażeni, że ich córki uciekały z tego miejsca po jednym dniu! Zesłałem ich na Sybir za każdym razem! '''Olivia: Co nam chcecie zrobić ? Król Julian: A właśnie! Człowieki! Pora na waszą próbę! Wstał i kopnął w ich stronę czaszkę. Król Julian: Przedstawcie motyw z czaszką znany z waszej literatury. Morris: Ale Król jedynie ogląda komiksy i świerszczyki dla... Król Julian: To wierutne bzdury! (PZ)Julian ślini się do Playboy’a w wersji lemurskiej. Król Julian: Zaczynajcie więc. A może się ulituje nad wami! Obraz nagle zanikł. ….. Elijah uciekał jak już jakiś czas temu wspomniano przed fossami. Elijah: 'Kiepsko to wygląda, nie mogę im uciec… ''Goniony przez zwierzęta dotarł aż do… ślepego zaułku na krawędzi wodospadu. 'Elijah: '''Mam dwie drogi wyboru. Najpierw bezpieczna. ''Rzucił jakimś mazidłem w kierunku zwierzaków. Te zrobiły unik. Zostało jedynie… 'Elijah: '''Raz się żyje. Kałabunga! ''Skoczył z wodospadu w jej rwisty dół. Zniknął pod wodą i tyle go widzeliśmy. ….. Trinity wróciła na ścieżkę, którą pamiętała gdy udawała się nią na początku wyzwania. Zebrała po drodze dodatkowy 1 kg worek i wyszła z lasu przed oczyma Temple, Izumi oraz zniechęconego Matthew. '''Temple: Czas na ważenie. Trinity: 'Sądziłam, że będę pierwsza. ''Zerknęła na chłopaka, który coś rysował na ziemi z nudów. 'Matthew: '''Nie dołuj mnie, do diabła. ''Temple i Izumi zaśmiały się pod nosem. ….. Powracamy do Olivii i Abnera, którzy mieli przygody z Królem Julianem. Abner po dłuższej rozkminie zabrał za czaszkę i podniósł nieco do góry. Z zamyśloną miną rzekł: '''Abner: Być albo nie być, oto jest pytanie ? Czy szlachetniejszym jest znosić świadomie losu wściekłego pociski i strzały ? Czy za broń porwać przeciw morzu zgryzot aby odparte znikły?Umrzeć czy usnąć ? Król Julian: Brawissimo. Le genial! Zaklaskał zadowolony. Król Julian; Zdaliście majne teściwo! Oto wasza dola. Rozejdźcie się w pokoju! Rzucił im dwa worki o 1,5 kg każda i kazał iść. Król Julian; Jam teraz zmęczony, muszę udać się i odnaleźć utracony… Lemur pobiegł w jakąś stronę. Inne zrobiły to samo za nim. Olivia i Abner przybili sobie piątki i poszli czym prędzej z lasu. ….. John: Ktoś cię nieźle urządził, Noah. Zabrał z ust ktosia knebel, który był przytwierdzone. Noah: Najpierw durne pingwiny, potem lemury, a na koniec… John: Pingwiny i lemury ? Kogo spotkałeś ? Spytał podejrzliwie Noah. Noah: Nie interesuj się. To właśnie niemu zawdzięczam to przywiązanie do drzewa i zakneblowanie. John: Musiałeś się nieźle narazić. Noah: Chodźmy do prowadzących. Ruszył kilka kroków przed Johna pośpiesznie. (PZ)Noah: Moja wiedza o pewnych rzeczach, które zdobyłem. Pozostawię samemu sobie i nie podzielę się. Udali się na północ, gdzie wskazywał kompas. ….. Team Rock przez cały czas trwania niczego specjalnego nie osiągnął. Nie było sensu ich pokazywania, gdyż jedyne co się działo to Remigiusz i jego przechwałki. Mario i Irina szli posłusznie za „Wielkim i Potężnym” Remim, zaś Vicky pilnowała porządku. Wyszli z dżungli ze zdobyczą… Temple: '6 kilogramów. Całkiem nieźle. Jednak musimy czekać na innych. '''Mario i Irina: '''Zabierzcie go ode mnie. ''Powiedzieli w jednym tempie wskazując na Remigiusza. '''Mario/Irina: Nie przedrzeźniaj mnie! Vicky: '''Słodkie nawet. '''Mario/Irina; Siarap! Izumi zaśmiała się pod nosem z jedności wrogich sobie osób. Remigiusz: Doprowadziłem drużynę do wygranej! Mario: 'To się okaże… ….. ''Sophia skutecznie odparła atak dwóch pingwinów. Zawiązała ich lianą, którą wcześniej znalazła i powiesiła na drzewie. '''Rico: YAAARGHHH! Szeregowy: 'Zawsze się tak to kończy. '''Szef/Skipper: '''Spokojnie panowie. Mamy plan awaryjny! ''Szef skoczył niczym rambo, wskoczył na lianę jak małpa i przeciął linę. Oswobodził tym samym dwójkę towarzyszy. '''Sophia: Dajcie mi spokój! Szef/Skipper: Pingwiny nigdy się nie poddają! Zaprowadzisz nas do… Wtedy za nimi przebiegło skupisko lemurów, z Królem Julianem na czele. Szef/Skipper: Tu jesteś zatruto podróbko Króla. Panowie, wiecie co robić. Każdy wskoczył w inny krzak i zniknęli z oczu dziewczyny. Sophia: Czas już mija, muszę się wrócić z tym co mam. ….. Michael wyszedł po dłuższej wędrówce przez dżungle. Cały podrapany znalazł się przed oczyma uczestników, którzy już zakończyli udział. Byli to wciąż Trinity, Matthew oraz cały Team Rock. Michael: Trinity. Trinity: Poradziłeś sobie mam nadzieje ? Spojrzała pytająco na członka swojej drużyny. Michael: Spokojna twoja głowa. Posadził przed oczami wszystkich dwa worki po 2 kg każdy. Temple: Team Broadway ma już 7 kg. Wyprzedzili tym samym Team Rock. Team Rock spojrzał złowrogo na Remigiusza. Głównie to Irina i Mario cali zakatarzeni. ….. Abner i Olivia po jakimś czasie również wyszli z dżungli ze swoim dorobkiem 4,5 kg. Temple; Daje wam to wynik ogólny 8 kg. Team Rock tym samym odnosi porażkę. Każdy przybił piątkę ze sobą. Sophia i Matthew zrobili to wyjątkowo niechętnie. Temple: Zostali nam John oraz Elijah. A czas mija właśnie... W tym momencie John wychodzi z lasu wraz z Noah. John: '''Znalazłem jego w lesie zamiast worków. Liczy się ? '''Noah: Tiaa… uważaj bo jestem dla nich bezcenny. PO TYM JAK ZOSTAWILI MNIE W LESIE I NIE POSZLI SZUKAĆ! Wyrzucił wkurzony w stronę prowadzących. Izumi strzeliła do niego z strzykawki usypijącej. Noah: Gdzie jesteś Emma ? Zrobił sobie puci puci, po czym padł zaspany na ziemię. Temple: 'Dobra, gdzie jest Elijah ? ''Zawodnicy rozejrzeli się i wzruszyli ramionami. Do niebiesko włosej podeszła Izumi i coś szepnęła. '''Temple: Mamy zaginionego ? To mi psuje plany. Temple zadzwoniła po służby ratunkowe. Izumi: Wszyscy do wozu. Każdy posłusznie wykonał polecenie. Choć niezbyt podobał się ten fakt Teamowi Broadway, gdyż znowu tracą zawodnika. Zawodnicy dotarli do samolotu. Parę scen jak wsiadają na pokład, aż w końcu przychodzi... Ceremonia: Temple: Zasadniczo jeszcze myślę co robić. Ale najpierw bierzmy się za to, co powinno być teraz. Głosowanko odbywa się tam gdzie zawsze. Podbijacie paszport osoby, która waszym zdaniem ma wylecieć. Irina: Daruj sobie i daj zagłosować. Temple: Proszę śmiało. Kamera pokazała na 4 częściach głosujących członków Team Rock. Temple: Aż naszła mnie myśl pokazania waszych głosów przed wami. Oto one! Wyskakuje monitor, który pokazuje osobno każdego głos Mario: Remigiusz. Powinienem na Irinę, ale on mnie irytował w tym zadaniu, że głowa mała. Irina: Remigiusz. Udław się swoją egoistyczną postawą. Vicky: Mario. No cóż.. cały czas zrzędził. Remigiusz: Mario. Nie podobało mu się, że musi dostrzegać moje piękne przywództwo. Mario i Remigiusz powstali. Mario: '''Będzie dogrywka ? '''Remigiusz: Spiorę cię na jabłko cokolwiek czeka. Temple: 'W zasadzie tak powinno być… ale… ''Zaklaskała a reszta osób z innych zespołów weszła do pomieszczenia. Wszystkich przeprowadziła tutaj Izumi. '''Temple: Mam dla was niespodziankę. Otóż Elijah jako nieobecny odpada. Zaś co do Teamów to… Kamera z tego momentu się zatrzymała. Temple siedzi sobie smacznie przy kawusi i spogląda na to. Temple: Pytacie siebie co takiego się wydarzyło ? Czy Elijah wyszedł cało z skoku w wodospad ? Jak teraz potoczy się gra ? Na te pytania i wiele dowiecie się już niedługo w Total Drama; New World! Obraz zniknął. Było słychać jeszcze głos mówiący: „Na jedno pytanie odpowiedź za chwile” Napisy końcowe. Scena po napisach: Elijah widzimy jak wychodzi ledwo co z dołu wodospadu i położył się na kamieniu. Elijah: Żyje… jakimś cudem. Nad człowiekiem pojawił się nieznany akurat jemu zwierz. Król Julian: Kolejne człowieki przyszło mi dzisiaj spotkać widzę. Wyskoczyły również pingwiny. Szef/Skipper: Mamy ciebie w końcu podróbo Króla! Doprowadzimy cię do zoo gdzie twoje miejsce. Pstryknął palcami. Szeregowy strzelił z jakiegoś urządzenia, które mógł utrzymać w Juliana. Ten padł rażony prądem. Efektem tego również i Elijah został porażony i padł nieprzytomny. Pingwiny zabrały gdzieś Juliana. '' ''Koniec sceny. Jak od teraz będzie wyglądać podział ? Rozłączenie Pozostałości z Team Broadway porozdzieleni zostaną Wymieszanie Czy wiesz kim jesteś kucharz ? Ktoś kto wcześniej się pojawił Ktoś nowy Jakiś przypadkowy random Faworyt male Abner John Mario Matthew Michael Remigiusz Faworyt female Irina Olivia Sophia Trinity Vicky Yukiyo Faworyt nr.3 Irina Mario Sophia Abner Yukiyo Matthew Ktoś inny... Kto według ciebie wyleci następny ? Matthew Mario John Remigiusz Sophia Michael Ktoś inny... Mile widziane komentarze. ^^ Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: New World